Cosplay Madness!
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] Riku's hosting a costume party, and there's an odd assortment of characters in one place. But Sora's worried. Where's Kairi? SoKai, RokuNami, RikuShi, TerQua. ONESHOT.


_**I thought of this when I saw the artwork that is the cover of this story (Kairi wearing Yuffie's clothes). Just thought it'd be a good idea.**_

* * *

For once, Sora thought, Riku had come up with a good idea. He had, on a whim, decided to hold a little party for the gang…a costume party, at that.

Sora resisted the temptation to run his hand through his hair. It had taken him and his mother nearly four hours to flatten his usually-spiky hair so that he could at least look the part. But why did these pants have to be so baggy?

He shifted the pair of plastic swords on his back. He was dressed as one of his favourite characters from the _Final Fantasy_ franchise: Noel Kreiss.

Nearby, his little sister Xion was busy kissing Riku and running a gloved hand along his exposed, chiselled chest. Like Sora, Xion had dressed as a _Final Fantasy_ character; her brown overalls had turned her into Garnet. Riku, on the other hand, wore a long red coat that was open at the front. His prop sword and guns lay to one side. It was an odd sight: Garnet making out with Dante.

Another odd sight was Terra and Aqua. The former was dressed in a semi-tight grey combat suit, with an eye patch over his right eye, drawn-on beard and a grey strip of fabric tied around his head. Aqua, meanwhile, wasn't dressed as any character, choosing instead to wear a blue kimono she'd picked up on a trip to Japan. Nevertheless, she was holding hands with Solid Snake. Weird.

Perhaps the oddest crossover of costumes was that of Roxas and Naminé. Like Sora, Roxas had somehow managed to flatten his spiky hair, and he wore a purple suit jacket with the emblem 'OHS' on the left side, just above his heart. Naminé, meanwhile, was wearing a blue leather jacket over a maroon shirt, and tight-fitting black jeans. Tamaki Suoh hitting on Rose Tyler? Yep. Really, _really _weird.

Someone cleared their throat behind him; he turned to see Riku holding two plastic cups. He handed one to Sora.

"Thanks," Sora murmured gratefully, taking a sip.

"Lighten up, _Noel_," Riku grinned. "It's a party!"

"I know, but…" He shrugged.

Riku sighed. "Waiting for Kairi?"

Sora swallowed and flushed. "What? No!"

Riku chuckled and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Relax, she called and told me she'd be late. She was getting the last bits and pieces of her costume together."

The brunette nodded, ignoring the knowing glint in his friend's eyes. Then he spotted something. "Hey, Riku, look at that." He pointed.

"At what?" Riku's gaze followed Sora's finger and he let off a short chuckle at the sight.

Roxas and Naminé had clearly moved on from flirting. Naminé had wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and was kissing him firmly. Roxas seemed to be surprised by it all; well, he _was_ flailing his arms around slightly. Eventually, he relaxed and lay his hands on Naminé's waist. Things got a little…intimate after that.

Sora coughed and blushed, looking away.

Riku chuckled. "Just think, Sora. When Kairi gets here, that could be you."

"S-shut up!" Sora glared.

The silver-haired teen roared with laughter and went to talk with Terra and Aqua, who'd just given each other a chaste kiss on the lips.

Xion walked up to Sora, her face confused. "Why are you blushing?"

Mutely, Sora pointed at Roxas and Naminé.

Xion looked curiously at the couple; her eyes widened and she, too, blushed. "Well. Who knew Rose and Tamaki-senpai would make a good couple."

"Not the creators of their shows, that's for sure," Sora murmured dryly.

His sister giggled at that. Then her face fell slightly. "Don't worry. Kairi's sure to get here soon." She strutted after Riku.

"Why does everyone keep saying not to worry about Kairi?!" he demanded of the open air.

The room fell silent, everyone (except the still-kissing Roxas and Naminé) giving him an odd look.

He flushed. "Sorry."

There was a clearing throat behind him.

"What now?" Sora whined, turning around. He froze and blushed; a slight trickle of blood came from his nose.

The person behind him was Kairi. She was wearing a short, midriff-baring blue top and yellow short shorts; suspenders went from the shorts to her shoulders. Her slender hands were in fingerless gloves, and her left forearm had a striped sleeve on it. On her feet were simple brown shoes, and short striped leggings ran up to her knees. She had a black bandana around her forehead.

"K-k-k-Kairi…" Sora stammered.

She tilted her head. "What's wrong, Sora?" She pouted cutely. "Do I look that hideous?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" he hastened to assure her, waving his hands wildly. "You-you-you look a-amazing!"

She blushed and giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself. Except for…" She grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood from his face.

"Uh, th-thanks."

"Well, now that that's gone, I can do what I came here to do."

"Which is what?"

She kissed him, firmly, seriously.

Sora's eyes snapped wide, and his arms seemed to act of their own volition, wrapping around her exposed waist. Kairi's tongue was licking at his lower lip. The sensation was so unlike anything he'd ever felt that he gasped; the girl took this opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth.

The onlookers, their friends, stood there like adjudicators at a sporting event.

"Who knew Kairi was a bit of a minx?" Terra smiled.

Aqua punched him lightly on the arm. "Well, she _has_ had a crush on Sora for a long time. That's the whole reason she wore that costume today."

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "She told me all about it yesterday."

Naminé was looking at the couple with her head tilted. She seemed to be looking for pointers.

Sora suddenly gave off a shout and pushed Kairi away slightly. "Can you not grab my ass? At least, not in public?" He smirked, feeling confident all of a sudden.

She giggled. "I'll save that for in private." She winked mischievously.

Nearby, Riku, Terra and Roxas were holding up what appeared to be score-cards. Three tens.

The girls rolled their eyes, but started applauding.

Who knew Noel Kreiss and Yuffie Kisaragi would make a cute couple?


End file.
